Rewinding Clock
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: There is a legend of a Ghost Girl who can grant you the privilege of going back in time. It becomes true for Aomine Daiki but what price would he pay for his wish?
1. Chapter 1

_**You cannot go back I time.**_

_**It is a given and a fact.**_

_**But what if there is a way?**_

_**Would you go for it- or not?**_

It was the same dull day for one Aomine Daiki. How the heck did Satsuki manage to convince him? Not to mention, Aomine had a headache figuring why x and y were… something? He grew bored with the lessons that he slept anyways.

"Aomine-kun," Momoi brought him out of his musings. In school, she calls him that to avoid much more attention towards their relationship. Though she misses those days she calls him Dai-chan.

"What is it, Satsuki?" he asked grumpily, still sore about her coercing.

"I promised Imayoshi-senpai to brainstorm our players' training menus," Momoi informed, shrugging the tone of his voice since it is after all _Dai-chan_. "Go home without me."

"Got it."

Momoi bit her lips and grew worried. Dai-chan was not acting like himself. How do you think she manage to convince him to go back to class that easily. Yet Momoi knows that he would not disclose his problems. That Ahomine was way too stubborn for his own good. She sighed and left. Even if he hides it, she could read it plain as a day. The only reason why her childhood friend would act that way is because of Tetsu-kun.

Aomine can't say that he was having the time of his life. He was about to go home when he heard an interesting topic.

"Ne, did you hear about the Ghost girl?" a cheerful brown haired girl started chatting with two of her friends. Aomine hated anything to do with the supernatural but this time, his ears were wide open. The ghost part reminds him of a certain phantom he knows.

"Eh, that silly rumor?" the second girl with dark hair sighed.

"Hahi!It's not silly!" the first girl huffed

"How can't it be?" the second girl retorted "You can't turn back lost time, Haru."

Haru, the first girl, gave a pout. "You're no fun, Misaki!"

The third girl who was static a while ago became curious at the Ghost Girl rumor and decided to ask more about it.

"Listen well Ayumi-chan," Haru grinned from ear to ear "People say that a spirit resides at our rooftop. She is called Ghost Girl and it was said that she can give you a clock that turns back time."

"That's kinda romantic!" Ayumi squealed.

"I doubt you would find that romantic when you found out she would get something in your life as a price."

Aomine was not able to listen more to their idle chatter as he went outside the classroom. All he could think about was turning back time. On that day when everything was fine.

On that day when they were still light and shadow.

Aomine thinks what he was doing was stupid but he went up anyways. No matter how slim the chances about the rumor… he was doing this, no matter how girlish it was.

"Hey!" the tanned player called out "Ghost Girl, are you real?"

His voice was arrogant, even to Aomine. But inside, he was distressed. For whatever reason he doesn't know or comprehend, his chest would ache whenever he thinks of Tetsu. He was irritated when he saw Tetsu and Kagami fist bumping each other when it was supposed to be him and Tetsu. He was disappointed at his shadow for taking a weak and dim light, resulting in his dwindling power as a shadow. He was irritated at how Tetsu would gave a smile at his new team, especially that Bakagami. He disliked how anyone, Kagami and Kise included, would act close to Tetsu.

Hated it.

Abhored it.

Detested it.

Especially when it used to be him (and the Kiseki no Sedai for a part) whom Tetsu would treat that way.

"Hey, I want to go back!" This time, he was sounding desperate and sincere. "No matter what price! Please."

He was answered by eerie silence; Aomine laughed bitterly. Of course, what did he really expect? It was only a legend. There was no way it could be true.

So much for getting his hopes up.

Then he felt chills down his spine and he turned around, just in time to see something falling. He picked it up and raised his brows. It was a golden pocket watch but the hads were not moving at all.

_Coincidence?_

No… nobody was here. Aomine put it in his pocket and left. If he observed his surrounding, he would not fail to see a pair of golden cat-like eyes and a malicious smile painted on the lips of a young girl with umber colored hair.

* * *

"Daiki, where the hell have you been young man?" his mother asked, her hands at her hips. Her cursing aside, she was a good-natured woman who looks nothing like Aomine with her petite structure.

"Yo, Mom." He greeted lazily

"What the heck is wrong with you?" her tone was annoyed but no one could deny the worry that shined in her eyes. "Ever since you and Tetsu-kun parted ways, you were never the same. You became a terror."

There was it again; the pain in his chest when anyone mentions their splitting up. He does not understand. Why? Why is he hurting?

"I'm tired, Mom. I'll go back to my room and sleep."

She did not stop him and looked at her son's retreating back. She saw it in his eyes-pain, guilt and regret. He was easy to read especially when it comes to emotions. Her child could comprehend his feelings but she, as his mother could read it any day. Her question was only this: When would Daiki realize that he is in love with Tetsu-kun.

Aomine sighed as he threw his bag aside. He took the clock and widened his eyes in surprise. The hands were finally moving but in a wrong way. And it was moving fast.

_How?_

Then a pain in his head followed. Aomine felt dizzy and disoriented; his world was spinning then black.

.

.

.

.

.

"_-kun."_

.

.

.

"_mine-kun"_

.

.

.

It was the soft monotonic voice Aomine was familiar with. It was calling him.

.

.

.

"_Aomine-kun, please wake up. It's almost time for classes."_

.

.

.

He was afraid to open his eyes. Afraid that it was all an illusion and would inevitably disappear.

.

.

.

"_Aomine-kun?"_

_._

_._

_._

But if he would continue to shut his eyes, he would be continuing to torment himself. He opened his eyes and shock was clear.

He saw his Tetsu, only younger and more expressive despite his monotonic voice.

"Tetsu?" he voiced out.

"Is something wrong, Aomine-kun?" Tetsu asked, worried.

"Nothing… just had a dream," Aomine answered and got up as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"A nightmare?"

"Soemthing like that but I can't remember."

"I see."

Aomine blinked for a second, thinking how natural they interact with each other. He gave a wide grin.

"Let's go, Tetsu!"

"Yes."

Tetsu was and still is polite and formal as ever. Aomine smiled… that Ghost Girl legend was real. For this moment, he won't mind what price he would have to pay. Even if it would have to be his soul. He is still the light and Tetsu is still his shadow.

_**There is a legend once,**_

_**Of a girl who can turn back time.**_

_**She can give you a clock to do the deed.**_

_**But at what price, I ponder?**_

* * *

**A/N**

This is a two shot, don't worry. And to the readers of my other story. Please don't kill me. I'm still workig on them!

I'm not that much a fan of AoKuro actually. I'm into AkaKuro! But somehow the plot bunnies have not yet given me any ideas for my OTP _*depressed aura*_

Anyways, even if I'm not into AoKuro; I'm trying my best not to be bash any pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tock-tick goes the rewinding clock.**_

_**Go and change your miserable past.**_

_**Tick-tock goes the clock.**_

_**And we shall see this farce.**_

"Aomine-kun, you are really acting peculiar today." Akashi Seijuru commented as the red head threw a towel. Aomine noted that both of his captain's eyes were still red, indicating that the _emperor _has not yet awakened.

"Huh?" Awakened or not, Akashi is still hard to decipher.

"That is a good thing," Akashi nodded, not answering Aomine's unvoiced questions. Since when would the scary captain would anyways? Aomine was about to say something but the red head beat him to it.

"Kuroko-kun was feeling down, no matter how expressionless he portrays himself, ever since you ceased coming for practice." There was a soft and caring tone Akashi used when he spoke Kuroko's name. And for some unfathomable reason, Aomine hoped that the _Emperor_ would not awaken. This current Akashi might be ruthless, manipulative and downright scary but even this Akashi could not compare to the sheer terror the _Emperor_ shows.

"Take care of Kuroko-kun, Aomine-kun." Akashi requested "That's all I can ever ask… after all I-" he paused and looked meaningfully at Akashi as if contemplating what to say.

"Do you even know that you're in love with him?" Akashi finally asked, earning a flaggerbasted Aomine who did not know what to reply on that. He only treats Tetsu as a friend… right?

Akashi looked amused at his reaction and spoke in a blunt manner similar to Kuroko, "Kuroko-kun was right when he said that you are an idiot."

* * *

"Aomine-kun, you've been spacing for quite sometime." The stoic teen broke the dark teen's musing regarding his conversation with his captain and looked at the worried eyes of his shadow.

Pale porcelain skin, fragile frame, well kept hair of powder blue, calm mesmerizing eyes that looks just like the morning sky and- wait… What the heck was he doing? Tetsu's just a friend!

_You don't just accept selling your soul just to turn back time wherein everything was fine- when you and he were still best buds,_ a nagging voice amended.

"Aomine-kun?" there was concern in Kuroko's voice that Aomine felt guilty for ignoring him, especially when he saw sadness in those normally blank eyes.

"Sorry Tetsu!" Aomine apologized "I promise to treat you ice cream later on!"

Kuroko almost smiled at that. He was glad that the Aomine he knew was back to normal.

"I see that Aomine-kun is still a glutton."

"Hey, I'm not Murasakibara!"

"But… I like Aomine-kun the way he is," Kuroko smiled an endearing smile. Aomine felt himself blushing to the point his skin tone can't hide it. That expression on the usually stoic friend of his was… breathtaking.

"God, Tetsu!" he exclaimed "How can you say something embarrassing with a straight face!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Aomine-kun… however do remember that you owe me a vanilla ice cream."

"Tetsu!"Aomine felt himself cheated.

Kuroko gave another smile, completely unaware of how fast Aomine's heart was beating like crazy.

* * *

It was one of the days their group were hanging out together when they bumped into Kuroko's childhood friend.

"Tet-chan~" the dark haired teen practically glomped the phantom player in a happy embrace, "It's been a while~"

"Yes, Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko acknowledge in a bleak tone causing the Ogiwara brat to form a childish pout.

"Mou! Don't get formal with me," the cheerful guy chided "We're childhood friends after all~"

"Shige-kun," Kuroko finally acknowledge as a tender smile graced his poker face. The rest of the team, even Akashi, could only look at in surprise. Aomine would have laughed at their reactions if he was not annoyed (though he doesn't know why). Maybe he was just jealous that Kuroko addressed someone intimately?

"Kuroko-kun," Akashi began as soon as he regained his composure, "Would you mind introducing him to us?"

That was the day they became acquainted with Kuroko's childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro. It was not the player they had broken before(the future, Aomine amended). Instead, here was a happy-go-lucky who was annoying as Kise (though much more in Aomine's opinion) especially as the dark-haired teen was trying to get closer to Kuroko.

Aomine does not know why but everytime Ogiwara got touchy with Tetsu, he could only feel the tightening of his chest.

* * *

"_Dai-chan!"_ His childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki, screeched as soon as Aomine aswered his phone. He was lucky he had put his phone few meters away from him. This is one of the times he hated having a girl for his best friend.

"_Ki-chan told me that you met Tetsu-kun's childhood friend! What if my boyfriend gets seduced!"_

Honestly, Satsuki is deluding herself. Damn that model for telling her too,

"It's a guy, Satsuki," Aomine deadpanned.

"_Eh? Are you blind, Dai-chan?"_ Satsuki groaned _"Tetsu-kun is sooooooooooooo cute! What if his friend became gay over him?"_

For the ext hour and a half, Aomine grew tired of her complaints that he hanged up. How she did not come over when they're neighbors was a mystery though he was not complaining. Satsuki on the phone was already irritating. How much more on the real person face to face?

Then his phone rang again, though a different caller.

"Kise, whay the heck are you-"

"_Aominecchi, Kurokocchi's purity is at stake!"_ the model interjected in a loud wail.

"Shut the hell up already! I've had enough of Satsuki's ramblings and both of you are basically saying the same things!"

"_Wait, Aomine-"_

With that, the Teiko basketball team's ace hanged up. He was really irritated but he does not know why. He was more temperamental today. Just what is happening to him?

His thoughtes were iterrupted again by the ringing of his phone.

"What?" Aomine answered grumpidly, without bothering to check the caller i.d.

"_You seem to be in a bad mood, Daiki."_ A cold and dark voice greeted back that Aomine felt himself shivering. How the heck did the _Emperor _awaken this early?

"_What is wrong, Daiki? Cat got your tongue?"_ he asked in a mocking way then continued, _"You really are a fool, Daiki. _He _aided you in determining your mess of feelings yet you do not claim it."_

"What are you talking about, Akashi?

"_Still playing dumb? I have my emperor's eye now, Daiki. Nothing ever escapes my notice. _He _might have shown you leniency but I am different from _him. _I claim what is mine."_

* * *

It was a weekend but Akashi ordered to gather up for training… no exemptions. Everyone was there except Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Where's Tetsu?" Aomine asked, beig the last one to arrive.

"He is not yet here, Daiki," Akashi replied.

"It's not as if I'm worried or anything but Kuroko is not the type to skip training."

"Mmmmhn mph"

"Murasakibaracchi, it's better if you talk after swallowing."

"Sa-chin is not here either."

"Indeed," Akashi's now heterochromatic eyes gleamed "I wonder what happened."

Aomine's phone suddenly rang.

"Daiki, answer that. It's Satsuki."

How Akashi knew that was something Aomie did not bother to find out.

"Yo, Satsuki," Aomine answered in a laidback manner, bracing his ears for her loud voice; instead of her usual blubby answer, all Aomine heard was a sob.

"Satsuki?" his worried tone easily caught the attention of his team.

"_Dai-chan.. hic.. hic… Tetsu-kun… Tetsu-kun"_

"What's with Tetsu?"

Momoi was not yet able to speak coherently, her sobbing continued.

"Satsuki!" Aomine yelled, trying to snap her. He knew hiw the girl hated to cry in front of others in that manner.

"Sorry Dai-chan," she was finally composed though she was still siffing, "Tetsu-kun… It's all my fault, Dai-chan… Tetsu-kun died."

* * *

How many days was it that Tetsu was already dead? Aomine could not really remember. He had gone into shock. Momoi might blame herself for it but Aomine believed that it was his fault. If only he did not make that wish. If only he was real to himself. If only he was able to move o to correct his mistakes.

Tetsu would still be alive.

Aomine did not even got to say his real feelings. The moment he saw that pale unmoving body, he hoped that it was only an illusion. That Tetsu was only sleeping and he would still wake up… because Aomine could not live without him.

Because Aomine was and still is in love with him.

"_I love you, Aomine-kun."_

It was a soft monotoic Aomine would recognize abtwhere… but it's impossible. Tetsu was already dead. With that thought, Aomine cried. He was completely unaware of a boy with powder blue hair and sad blue eyes embracing him.

_**You created a paradox!**_

_**In exchange for your wish**_

_**The thing you held dearest**_

_**Shall be forever stripped away.**_

_**And there shall be no other rewinding clock to use.**_

* * *

A brunette with golden slits for her eyes was casually observing everything. It was noted that only the upper part of her body was present. She gave a malicious smile as a pair of blue orbs met hers before its ower turned away.

"There would be instances where everything would be too late to correct." She said wistfully as she willed herself to transport to another dimension- her world.

"Turning back time ,just as raisig the dead, is a taboo. What was lost will never be found again. " she summoned a mirror, looking at the pale boy… no spirit who tried to communicate with the dark teen, who used to be his best friend. She gave a smirk and willed the image away.

"You are not the only one who will suffer the consequences of your selfish actions." She turned towards the other spirits, her minions so to speak and gave another disturbing smile.

"Until the next screaming lessons~"

* * *

**A/N**

Before I say anything…. Please don't kill me! I know a lot of you wanted a happy ending and all but there is a explanation for it. It's not just because I like AkaKuro better (Hence the heavily hinted one-sided AkaKuro but that's not the point!)

1. You have my friends to blame for it. I asked them which of this would they take the hardest::

a) Your beloved dies.

b) He/she loses memories about you and only you.

c) He/she found aother one.

And **all** of them answered the first one.

2. Yes, this based from Zekkyou Gakkyou. If you had read that specific chapter, the girl would really lose the boy if it had been not for the second clock that the boy had also asked for. In this universe, Aomine only had one clock so he wasn't able to correct it again. The Ghost Girl or Yome, would not give another rewinding clock.

Good news(maybe?): I'm planning to have a sequel for this. It would focus on how Aomine (and partly the GOM and Momoi) would move on without Kuroko in their lives… at least I plan to. Kuroko would be able to see what happens but only as an observing spirit. Yome would have more screentime as she would talk with Kuroko from time to time. It would be a multi chapter I guess but don't get your hopes up. I might forget about this plot.

Anyways, this story is kinda vague since I skipped some time. You can only guess what happened within those time slips.

That's all!


End file.
